doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gaby Willer
) |familiares = Liza Willert (madre) |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|Gaby Willer con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñon, Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|230px|right|Demo de voz thumb|230px|right|Entrevista Edna Gabriela Ramírez Sosa Schreiter (cuyo nombre artístico es Gaby Willer) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Es hija de la también actriz, Liza Willert y se ha desempeñado como actriz desde muy temprana edad en áreas como el teatro, cine, televisión y radio. Pero en la que más se ha destacado es el área del doblaje, comenzando su carrera en el año 1976. Gaby llegó al mundo del doblaje cuando acompañaba a su madre a los estudios y en un momento le pidieron una prueba a ella. Su primera experiencia en el doblaje fue a los siete años de edad prestando su voz al personaje de Laura Ingalls en la serie de televisión La familia Ingalls, Kevin Arnold en Los años maravillosos, Trunks niño en Dragon Ball Z y Daniel Mitchell en Daniel el travieso. También ha doblado series como E.R. Sala de urgencias, Emergencias urbanas (Third Watch), I'm with Her, Providence, Baywatch, entre otras. Es la voz oficial de Mamá Lucha, icono principal de Bodega Aurrerá. Filmografía Películas [[Fred Savage|'Fred Savage']] *Charlie - Vice Versa (1988) *Brian Stevenson - Little Monsters (1989) *Trevor Atwood - Navidad en Filadelfia (1991) Uma Thurman *Irene Cassini - Gattaca *The Bride - Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2ª versión) *The Bride - Kill Bill: Volumen II (2ª versión) Kali Rocha *Anna Morrison - Dioses y Generales (2004) *Aeromoza - La familia de mi novia (2004) *Aeromoza - Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2000) [[Goldie Hawn|'Goldie Hawn']] *Elise Elliot - El club de las divorciadas (1996) *Glenda - Como en los viejos tiempos (1980) *Gloria Mundy - Juego sucio (1978) [[Nia Long|'Nia Long']] *Sherry - Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) *Sherry - Mi abuela es un peligro (2000) *Zora Mathers - Hecho en América (1993) Katherine Heigl *Lyla Griffin - The Big Wedding (2013) *Alexia Wheaton - El mejor de los deseos (1996) Melissa Joan Hart *Nicole - Junto a ti (1999) *Sabrina Spellman - Sabrina va a Roma (1998) [[Kelly Preston|'Kelly Preston']] *Sherry - Volando alto (2003) *Linda - Adictos al amor (1997) [[Sarah Michelle Gellar|'Sarah Michelle Gellar']] *Karen Davis - El grito (The grudge) (2004) *Kathryn Merteuil - Juegos sexuales (1999) [[Renée Zellweger|'Renée Zellweger']] *Irene Waters - Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo (1999) *Anne Arden - El soltero más codiciado (1999) Bridget Fonda *Kelly Scott - Cocodrilo (1999) *Maybeth Cogan - La sombra de la corrupción (1996) Jennifer Tilly *Dolores Pennington - Bailey: Una fortuna muy perruna (2005) *Tiffany / Ella misma - El hijo de Chucky (2004) Kirsten Dunst *Betsy Jobs - Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (1999) *Verena Von Stefan - Entre nosotras (1998) Madonna *Amber Leighton - Insólito destino (2002) *Elspeth - Cuatro habitaciones (1995) Asia Argento *Condesa Du Barry - María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) *Yelena - XxX (2002) KaDee Strickland *Robin - Amor en juego (2005) *Brooke - Muero por ti (2003) Lela Rochon *karen Lee - En el ojo del huracán (1998) *Nora Stark - La cámara (1996) Otros *Claudia (Jennifer Beals) - El libro de los secretos (2010/Warner) *Sonia Solandres (Aishwarya Rai) - La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) *Caridad (Essence Atkins) - Una loca película de baile (2009) *Tianna (Malinda Williams) - No robarás en Domingo (2008) *Julie Brecht (Carrie-Anne Moss) - Paranoia (2007) *Kim (Tracie Thoms) - A prueba de muerte (2007/Redoblaje) *Bailey (Diora Baird) - La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) *Mandy (Kristin Davis) - La temporada ganadora (2004) *Trish Sackett (Kiersten Warren) - Si tuviera 30 (2004) *Slasher (Sally Hawkins) - No todo es lo que parece (2004) *Amanda (Shawnee Smith) - El juego del miedo (2004) *Eden (Sam Doumit) - Este cuerpo no es mío (2003) *Jennifer Baker-Disfrazín (Jennifer Esposito) - El maestro del disfraz (2002) *Cheryl (Mia Cottet) - El esmoquin (2002) *Chrissy (Ali Larter) - Jay y el silencioso Bob contraatacan (2001) *Rebecca Hausman (Marcia Cross) - Viviendo en peligro (2001) *Emanuele niño (Liam Aiken) - Pasión por África (2000) *Denise Cope (Trini Alvarado) en El último baile (2000) *Beatrice Little (Allyce Beasley) - Stuart Little (1999) *Brandon Teena (Hilary Swank) - Los muchachos no lloran (1999) *Courtney Shayne (Rose McGowan) - Bromas que matan (1999) *Virginia "Gin" Baker (Catherine Zeta-Jones) - La emboscada (1999) *Mary Ann Mathews (Jenny Powell) - 8 mm (1999) *Anne Lee (Lauren Tom) - Y2K (1999) *Dori Thorell (Sharon Lawrence) - Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) *Verónica (Kathleen Robertson) - Esplendor (1999) *Grace Martin (Angela Landis) - El hombre bicentenario (1999/Doblaje original) *Timmy Taylor - El rehén (1999) *Brandon Ellway (Emile Hirsch) - Gargantua: El hijo de Godzilla (1998) *Anna (Zara Turner) - Si yo hubiera (1998) *Rosalyn Willoughby (Joanna Going) - Respiro (1998) *Ivy Miller (Reese Witherspoon) - Correo expreso (1998) *Connie Hoagland (Cheryl Ladd) - Pánico en la red (1998) *Princesa Marita (Lara Bobroff) - Las increíbles aventuras de Marco Polo (1998) *Jane Porter (Jane March) - Tarzán y la ciudad perdida (1998) *Cristina (Heather Burns) - Tienes un e-mail (1998) *Hallie Richmond (Elisabeth Harnois) - Mi cita con la hija del presidente (1998) *Odette (Chloë Sevigny) - Palmetto (1998) *Sally (Drew Barrymoore) - Papas fritas (1998) *Laura (Julia Campbell) - Marabunta (1998) *Natalie Simon (Alicia Witt) - Leyenda urbana (1998) *Grace O'Shea (Heather Matarazzo) - Estudio 54 (1998) *Karen (N'Bushe Wright) - Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) *Emily Hope (Alicia Silverstone) - Exceso de equipaje (1997) *Botas (Amanda Plummer) - Un simple deseo (1997) *Amy Foster (Rachel Weisz) - Traído por el mar (1997) *Mónica (Salma Hayek) - Un amor inconcluso (1997) *Sara Kelong (Marg Helgenberger) - Infierno bajo tierra (1997) *Mia Baran (Isabelle Adjani) - Diabólicas (1996) *Alexia Wheaton (Katherine Heigl) - El mejor de los deseos (1996) *Melanie Horton (Juliette Lewis) - La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) *Moll Flanders (Robin Wright Penn) - Moll Flanders (1996) *Mónica Gordini (Traci Lind) - Nombre: Código Guepardo (1996) *Henrietta (Mary-Louise Parker) - Retrato de una dama (1996) *Karen Conners (Roxana Zal) - Rostro de ángel (1996) *Niño - Matilda (1996) *Joven Glady Jo (Claire Danes) - Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) *Marianne Dashwood (Kate Winslet) - Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) *Ellen (Debra Winger) - Olvídate de París (1995) *Rebbeca Trager Lott (Elizabeth Perkins) - Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) *Emma Rae King (Kyra Sedgwick) - El poder del amor (1995) *Nina Raymon (Julia Sawalha) - En lo más crudo del crudo invierno (1995) *Eady (Amy Brenneman) - Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Phillipa (Miranda de Pencier) - Harrison Bergeron (1995) *Ellen Andrews (Debra Winger) - Olvídate de París (1995) *Tina Wilson (Chloe Webb) - Cita de amor (1994) *Jennie Humphrey (Corinne Bohrer) - La revancha de los nerds IV (1994) *Kate Dove (Suzy Amis) - Lluvia de fuego (1994) *Jo March (Winona Ryder) - Mujercitas (1994) *Amy Grape (Laura Harrington) - ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) *Sarah Sanderson (Sarah Jessica Parker) - Abracadabra (1993) *Anne (Elisabeth Shue) - Con alma y corazón (1993) *Henry Evans (Macaulay Culkin) - El ángel malvado (1993) *Le Ly (Hiep Thi Le) - Entre el cielo y la tierra (1993) *Sott Smolls (Tom Guiry) - Nuestra pandilla (1993) *Kate (Suzy Amis) - Lluvia de fuego (1993) *Mona Lisa Vito (Marisa Tomei) - Mi primo Vinny (1992) *Jack (Charlie Korsmo) - Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) *Nina Bishop (Mary Stuart Masterson) - Matrimonios (1991) *Betty (Chilton Crane) - La Muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) *Rita (Nancy Lee Russell) - Las cosas buenas (1990) *Marcie Dahlgren-Frost (Laurie Metcalf) - Tío Buck al rescate (1989) *Annika Settigren (Cory Crow) - Las travesuras de una pelirroja (1988) *Niño (Conrad Allan) - Juegos diabólicos III (1988) *Wayne niño en El valor de una promesa (1987) *Sandy Williams (Laura Dern) - Terciopelo azul (1986) *Nyota Uhura (Nichelle Nichols) - Star Trek 4: Misión salvar la Tierra (1986) *Kevin Graham (David Seaman) - Manhunter (1986) *Niño que viaja con Carmen (Craig Berenson) - Los tres amigos (1986) *Savannah Nix (Helen Buday) - Mad Max 3 (1985) *Amigo de Robert - (Danial Brown) - Rocky IV (1985/1er doblaje mexicano) *Tina (Amanda Wyss) - Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) *Elaine Dickinson (Julie Hagerty) - ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) *Chris Higgins (Dana Kimmell) - Viernes 13: Parte III (1982) *Guinevere (Cherie Lunghi) - Excalibur (1981) *Terry (Kirsten Baker) - Viernes 13: Parte II (1981) *Jeannette (Margot Kidder) - Almohada para tres (1980) *Niño seguidor - La vida pública de Jesús (1979/Redoblaje) *Carrie (Sissy Spacek) - Carrie (1976) *Ariane Chavasse (Audrey Hepburn) - Amor en el atardecer (1957) *Mary Lennox (Margaret O'Brien) - El jardín secreto (1949) *Sally Applegate en El encuentro con los Applegates *Giuletta Giucciardi (Valeria Golino) en Beethoven, Amada Inmortal *Cheryl Gibbons (Barbra Streisand) en Contigo toda la noche *Voces adicionales en Marineros sin brújula Series de TV Paula Cale *Joanie Hansen - Providence (1999-2002) *Edie Ex-Hartman - Doctor House (Capítulo Finding Judas, 2006) Nikki Cox *Nikki White - Nikki *Mary Connell - Las Vegas Otros *Bridget Kelly/Siobhan Martin (Sarah Michelle Gellar) - Idénticas *Pepper (Naomi Grossman) en American Horror Story: Asylum *Naevia (Cynthia Addai-Robinson) en Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados *Laurie Forman - El show de los 70s *Charlene (Rebecca Cross) - Hechiceras (Temp 2 Cap 19) *Jane Bingum / Deb Dobkins (Brooke Elliott) - Una diva cambiando de cuerpo (2009-presente) *Helena Kyle/Cazadora - Aves de Rapiña *Maddy Peaper (Andrea Bendewald) - La bella Susan (1996-2000) *Ferguson Darling (Jason Zimbler) - Clarissa lo explica todo (1991-1993) *Summer Quinn - Baywatch: Guardianes de la bahía *Hobie Buchannon - Baywatch: Guardianes de la bahía *Spencer Kadish - ALF (Capítulo 22, 1ra. temporada) *Kevin y Karen Arnold - Los Años Maravillosos *Claire Latham (Melissa Joan Hart) - Touched by an Angel *Laura Ingalls - La Pequeña casa en la pradera *Charlie / Jeannie - E.R. Sala de Urgencias *Maritza Cruz - Emergencias urbanas *Cheri - I'm with Her *Voces adicionales - El Encantador de Perros *Renée Raddick - Ally McBeal *Sherry - Las chicas Gilmore *Kimberly "Kim" Parker ( Countess Vaughn ) - Las Parker *Terri Alden (Priscilla Barnes) en Tres son Multitud *Nicole (Heidi Marks)-El Crucero del Amor (Nueva Versión) *Patti Nyholm (Martha Plimpton) - La esposa ejemplar (Temp 1, Caps. 5, 17) (2010) *Harriet Sisaña (Virginia Clay) - La bruja desastrosa (1998-2001) *Eddie Munster (Butch Patrick) - La familia Munster (redoblaje) *Michelle Marin en Los inventores (capítulo "El sueño de Bizet"); Frederick Muller (Capítulo "La lucha de Bach por la libertad"); Mary Margaret O'Flaherty (Capítulo "La última oportunidad de Handel") *Chris Rhodes (Doran Clark) en MacGyver *Tracey (Tracey Ullman) en Tracey Takes On *Kika en Ciencias para niños Series Animadas *Penny (2da voz) - El Inspector Gadget *Casey Kelp (2da voz) - Los Snorkels *Tommy - Seabert *Jamie Jaren en Academia Lazer *Voces adicionales en Defensores de la Tierra *Lookie / personajes varios - She-Ra *Daniel Mitchell y Gina Gillotti - Daniel el travieso *Esmeralda - Los pequeños Picapiedra *Teebo - Ewoks *Morticia, Pericles - Los Locos Addams (serie animada) *Cindy - Niño Problema *Wanda Blake - Spawn *Dee Dee - El Laboratorio de Dexter (primeros episodios) *Thomas - Tres amigos y Jerry *Kira - Rugrats *Christina Aguilera - VH1 Ilustrado *Pierre - Adios Charlie Brown *Miguel - He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *La niña estrella / personajes varios - He Man y los Amos del Universo *Lady Dorma en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (serie animada de 1994) Películas Animadas *Tiernosito - Cariñositos II: Una nueva generación *Tiernosito - Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas (1987) *Tiernosito - Los ositos cariñositos: la película (1985) *Lucero y Cometin Sonico - Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra *Princesa Sum Yu - El zapatero magico *Hermana de Katy- Katy la Oruga *Ducky - La tierra antes del tiempo II: La gran aventura *Wendy - South Park: Más Grande, más Largo y sin Censura *Kira - Rugrats en París *Kira - Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes *Miguel - He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *Megan - Mi pequeño pony (especial 1984) *Niño en Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa *Tirzah en Ben Hur: Una carrera hacia la gloria *Billy en El deseo de Annabelle *Kristi en El príncipe de los trolls Anime *Mikoto Uchiha (Madre de Sasuke) y Kunihisa - Naruto *Yoshino Soma y Niño atacado por Hueco (ep. 78) - Bleach *Gigi y Gigi adulta (2da voz) / Tyrone (ep. 15) - Las aventuras de Gigi *Collins Leonardo (un cap.) - Honey Honey *Ann Hopkins - El duende mágico *Benjamin Acquan - Remi *Lady Anne Richmond (un cap.) - El jardín secreto *Ena, Gipple y Zaza - Los Caballeros de Kodai *Ron (Cap. 16)/Trunks (niño) - Dragon Ball Z *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½ *Sailor Iron Mouse, Ves Ves, Miharu y Maestra Morino - Sailor Moon *Meiling Li - Sakura Card Captors *Wormmon - Digimon 02 *Mayor Motoko Kusanagi - Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Dra. Yamaguchi - Espíritu de Lucha (Hajime no Ippo) *Akane Kimidori - Dr. Slump 2 *Kotaro - Cybercat Kurochan *Hada Hehe - Magical Doremi *Elena - Hamtaro *Artemis - Cyborg 009 *Modoki - Ryusei Sentai Musumet *Yuki - YAT 1 *Yuko Kisaragi, Tobio y Nicolas - Astroboy (2003) *Reycom - Zatch Bell *Líder Delmo Rosa Suzie (ep. 1); Capitana Delmo Blanca Shiori (eps. 3-7) - Agent Aika *Cristel - La leyenda de Ellcia *Violeta, Madre de Sally - Sally, la brujita *Satsuki Yukimisawa - Virgin Fleet: Escuadrón de doncellas Películas de Anime *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 10: el regreso de Broly *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 11: Bio Broly *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 12: Fusión *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 13: El ataque del dragón *Motoko Kusanagi - Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Meiling Li - Sakura Card Captor, la Película 2: La Carta Sellada *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: Gran problema en Nekonron, China *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: La isla de las doncellas *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: Akane y sus hermanas (Ovas 5 y 6) Telenovelas Brasileñas Camila Pitanga *Rose - Cuna de Gato *Bebel - Paraíso tropical *Monica Santana - Bellísima *Luciana - Mujeres apasionadas *Esmeralda - Puerto de los Milagros Adriana Lessa *Rita de Cassia - Señora del Destino *Deusa - El Clon *Nana - Terra Nostra Viviane Victorette *Jú - América *Nadir - Dos Caras' 'Leona Cavalli' *Zarolha - Gabriela *Celina - La vida sigue '''Otros' *Zaida - Celebridad (Janaína Lince) *Luizinho - La Presencia de Anita (Pedro Paulo Viana) *Simone - Lazos de familia (Vanessa Machado) *Tide - Lazos de familia (Samuel Melo) *Fafá - La Favorita (Cláudia Missura) *Ruth - India, una historia de amor (Cissa Guimarães) Dirección de Doblaje *Underworld: Evolución *Related *Astroboy (2003) *Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Mirmo Zibang *Birds of Prey *La Mente de un Hombre Casado *Irene, yo y mi otro yo *E.R. Sala de Urgencias (primera temporada) *Guardianes de la bahía *Los muchachos no lloran *Entre nosotras *Sabrina va a Roma *Sonic: El héroe (episodios 1 al 13) *El Laboratorio de Dexter (primera temporada) *El Club de las Divorciadas Enlaces Externos *Su página web * Twitter de Gaby Willer Willert, Gaby Willert, Gaby Categoría:Locutores mexicanos